


Just As Fast As They Can

by mandatorily



Series: Clothes Make The Man Verse [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clothes Make The Man Verse, Clothing Kink, Drabble, M/M, Smith & Wesson Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They barely make it through the door . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just As Fast As They Can

They barely make it through the door, before Jensen’s pushing up that yellow shirt, latching onto Jared’s nipple, sucking it into his mouth. Jared’s hands slide into his hair, pulling Jensen closer. “Mr. Buttoned-Up Impatient. Can’t even wait for the bedroom.”

“Really want to wait?” Jensen asks, busy unbuttoning Jared’s pants, sliding everything down, boxers and all. Tongue trailing up the underside of Jared’s dick he grins against the hot flesh when he feels Jared’s knees start to buckle, tangled in his pants.

They land in a heap on the floor, both too busy giggling to do much else.


End file.
